Recuerdos fragmentados
by iDianaCookies
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde la última batalla contra Hawk Moth. Marinette y Adrien se han separado por razones deconocidas. Con una nueva vida Marinette decide seguir adelante dejando totalmente su pasado como Ladybug y como ella alguna vez fue enterrado. El destino llama a Ladybug y Chat Noir nuevamente. ¿Podrá realmente Marinette escapar totalmente de su pasado? LukaxMarixAdrien
1. Nunca me podre escapar de ti

**Hola chicos, ¿Como estan?**

 **He querido comenzar un nuevo fanfic, que comence a escribir a principios de este año, al inicio de la segunda temporada y de verdad que ya tengo mas o menos como se va a desarrollar la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Diana Torrealba.**

 _Todas las narraciones se indentifica con las letras italic_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, los personajes fuero creados por Thomas Astruc, solo la historia es mia.**_

 **Capitulo I**

 ** _Nunca me podré escapar de tí._**

* * *

-El de siempre, por favor. - _Guiñé el ojo acompañada de una sonrisa inocente._

 _El de siempre era un café con leche estilo latinoamericano, aquel aroma que me llevaba a mi primera cita. Había dejado de tomar té desde que comencé la universidad. Entre todas las tareas, proyectos y diseños el café comenzó a tomar el papel principal en mi rutina diaria._

-Lamento el retraso- _Dijo aquella voz agitada mientras tomaba la silla y se sentaba al frente de mí. -_ El ensayo se alargó por cinco minutos.

-No te preocupes, las audiciones se aproximan y tienen que dar lo mejor- _contesté cerrando la laptop._ \- Apenas acababa de llegar, mi fecha de entrega se está acercando y tengo que terminar los bocetos de los vestidos para el lunes.

-Van a quedar de maravilla como siempre te quedan amor, no te preocupes. - _sonrió._

-Café con leche para la señorita- _el mesero colocó la taza de café sobre la mesa._ \- ¿Usted quiere algo señor? - _preguntó dirigiéndose a Luka._

-Quisiera un chocolate caliente para llevar, por favor. - _sonrió._

-Por supuesto, enseguida lo traigo.

\- ¡Adivina que Marinette! - _preguntó entusiasmado_. - ¡Tengo buenas noticias!

\- ¿Ganaste la lotería y me llevarás alrededor del mundo? - _respondí en chiste._

-Te prometo que si me gano la lotería te compraré la luna- _río mientras tomaba de mi mano_ \- No, no me gané la lotería. Pero, dentro de cuatro horas voy a mi nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo, he conseguido empleo en una escuela primaria como profesor de música, ¿Qué tal?

\- ¡No puede ser! - _me acerqué dándole un beso.-_ ¿Cuándo te llamaron?

-Ayer en la tarde, pero te lo quise decir hoy- _sonrió._

-Sabía que te darían el empleo, es decir, eres muy bueno tocando la guitarra, te lo mereces Lucky Luks.

-Muchas gracias Ma-ma-ma-marinette.- _contestó burlón._

-Tenías tiempo sin bromearme con ese chiste tan viejo- _rodé los ojos tomando mi último sorbo de café._

Está mejor que Lucky Luks- _contestó con fastidio_ \- suena a nombre de cereal.

-Me gusta el cereal y me gustas tú, no le veo lo malo- _sonreí._

-Aquí está su chocolate caliente para llevar y la cuenta del café tórtolos- _dijo el camarero dejando el sobre en la mesa._

-Gracias Nathaniel- _sonreí_ \- ¿Todo bien con Marc?

-Todo muy bien, el cómic está siendo todo un éxito. La semana que viene tenemos una firma de libros. - _río mientras se peinaba un mechón pelirrojo fuera de lugar._

-Me encanta que todo te esté saliendo de maravilla. - _sonreí mientras buscaba el sobre para poner el dinero_ \- ¿Dónde está el sobre para pagar?

-Lo tengo yo, Luka ha pagado por ti- _Nathaniel sonríe guiñando el ojo_ \- Espero verlos pronto.

-Cada vez que me distraigo aprovechas el momento para pagar la cuenta. - _recriminé un poco furiosa._

\- ¿No me dejarás consentirte? Siempre has sido mi chiquita mimada- _contestó con picardía._

-Dijimos que íbamos a comenzar a ahorrar para nuestros futuros planes.

-Que pague cuatro euros no creo que sea un cambio tan drástico para el presupuesto. - _se acomodó el forro de su guitarra en el hombro mientras agarraba su chocolate caliente_ \- Andiamo?

-Andiamo! - _guardé mis pertenencias en mi cartera y salimos de Caffe Ragazzi._

 _La tercera mesa pegada a la ventana. Tenía quince años y con pocas expectativas en el amor, sin embargo, Luka fue bastante persistente y con éxito consiguió ser el primero en enseñarme el amor real. Tímidamente había pedido un chocolate caliente con extra espuma y el un cafe latte, culpaba el calor del verano por rojizarme durante aquella cita, pero ambos sabíamos que esa no la verdadera razón. Ser novia de Luka me ha traído más que felicidad, he podido crecer como persona, ya no era la niña torpe, descuidada e ilusa que era hace cuatro años. Pasamos por tantas experiencias juntos que se me hace difícil imaginarme estar con otra persona._

\- ¿Vamos a mi apartamento? - _preguntó Luka mientras sacaba las llaves de su moto._

-Tengo que estudiar- _inventé una excusa._

-Puedes estudiar en el apartamento tonta- _río colocándose el casco_ \- Toma el casco.

-Vale, pero no me quedaré por mucho tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer también- _reí colocando mis brazos alrededor de su abdomen._

 _El viaje se hizo corto, mientras Luka manejaba recordaba todos los momentos que hemos vivido como pareja, tanto los más mágicos como los peores, cada capricho, egoísmo y malcriadez que ha tenido que soportar en silencio al principio de la relación por mi inmadurez y falsas esperanzas. Tantos años equivocada, pensando que tenia al mejor chico cuando en realidad el mejor siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando mas lo necesitaba._

-Hey, ya llegamos. - _Dijo Luka buscando mi atención con la mano._

-Oh vaya, ¡Que rápido! Lo siento estaba pensando en mis fechas de entrega- _contesté mientras me quitaba el casco._

 _Subimos las escaleras e ingresamos al apartamento, ubiqué todas mis cosas en la sala mientras sacabas mis hojas de diseño para seguir trabajando en mi asignación. Las rentas en Paris han aumentado consideradamente los últimos años. Sin embargo, Luka ha conseguido comprar este apartamento en un precio muy barato con el dinero que gano en un concurso internacional de guitarra. Era un apartamento de una habitación, un baño, sala de estar y cocina, nada exorbitante, pero cómodo._

\- ¿Con este chico tan guapo que tienes aquí, y con un departamento sin padres realmente te vas a poner hacer los bocetos? - _preguntó susurrando con voz pausada en mi oreja mientras acariciaba mi brazo._

\- ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar en unas horas Luka? ¿Y el niño de tres años que tienes como vecino? ¡Nos va a escuchar! - _dije entre risas mientras recibía besos en el cuello._

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto mi vecino Emilie? _-río mientras alcanzaba el control remoto_ \- Venga, dejemos el programa de chismes a todo volumen y se acabó el ruido.

-La otra vez terminaste en tres minutos cuando te comenzaste a reír del chiste...- _comencé a reírme a carcajadas._

-Si, si búrlate. - _volteó los ojos mientras se quitaba la camiseta para mostrar su abdomen completamente plano. Marinette comienza a reír con más fuerza_ \- ¡Ya sé que tengo que ir al gym! Lo siento que no sea tan musculoso como tus hombres con quienes me engañas de Wappad.

-No necesito que seas musculoso mi amor, te amo tal y como eres- _miré con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro_ \- Pero el gym no te iría nada mal, eh.

-Tu si sabes cómo matar el ambiente Marinette- _torció los ojos mientras se colocaba la camiseta de vuelta_.

-Estaba jugando Luka por favor- _lo agarró del brazo_ \- ¿Ya podemos entrar en asuntos?

\- ¡Claro que si amor! - _me cargo como princesa mientras se dirigía al sofá negro donde estábamos perfectamente cómodos._

 _Me miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba las mejillas, mi mirada bajó hasta sus labios mientras el mordía con picardía los suyos. Me besó con pasión, mientras todo aumentaba de nivel teníamos menos ropa puesta, sentía como sus manos paseaban por mis piernas y glúteos, él estaba sentado y yo en sus piernas, mi espalda se arqueaba por la sensación dejada por sus yemas, jugaba con sus mechones azules, no había nada que podría sacarme de aquel ambiente de amor y pasión._

\- ¡Mi nombre es Chloé Bourgeois y sean bienvenidos a una nueva edición de "Exposed by Chloé" el programa de chismes más exitosos de todo Paris!

 _A las dos de la tarde de lunes a viernes, Chloé está en vivo con lo último de las noticias de farándula. Chloé ya no es la niña malcriada y caprichosa que todos conocíamos, con el transcurso de los años fue madurando. Se debe destacar que sus chismes son los primeros en llegar a la ciudad y son los más verídicos por más extraño que suene. Su programa no es el mejor pero lo suficientemente interesante para verlo si no tienes nada que hacer._

 _Mientras seguíamos en lo nuestro, Chloé anunció una noticia que sí dejó a toda la nación con boca abierta y absolutamente nadie podía pasar por desapercibido._

\- ¡Esta edición es la más importante en la historia del programa! El soltero más codiciado del país ha anunciado su compromiso con la famosa actriz estadounidense esta tarde en Nueva York durante una ronda de prensas de su nueva firma de ropa...

 _Mi cuerpo se paralizó, detuve el beso abruptamente. Luka se quedó mirándome por un segundo seguido de ver el televisor conmigo, se avecinaba a toda velocidad una tormenta de recuerdos que ya había sellado y quemado hace mucho tiempo, mi respiración se cortaba mientras mi vista se oscurecía._

-... ¡Pues ya saben quién es! Nuestro querido Adrien Agreste está comprometido con su novia de hace cuatro años Skylar Lambert quien también es la protagonista de la próxima película "Fuego del Phoenix" Este rumor circulaba desde principios de este mes cuando se vio a Amber con un anillo en su mano derecha. ¡Muchas felicidades para esta bonita pareja! Y ahora al regresar de la pausa ¡Juleka y Rose las nuevas influencers de Francia serán las anfitrionas de los Emmy Awards de este año! No cambien de canal.

 _Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pude pensar coherentemente, sentía frío pero mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo a la vez. Tenía muchas mezclas de emociones negativas destacando la furia que era la que predominaba a las demás, mi corazón me pesaba, todos aquellos llantos e ira acomunada por los años comenzaban a aparecer en mis ojos, no podía ver nada más que mi yo de catorce años llorando de la rabia y traición rompiendo todo a su paso. No había tristeza solo ira y rencor._

-Creo que es mejor que apague el televisor- _Comentó Luka buscando el control remoto._

-No, - _insistí_. - quiero escuchar la noticia de tu hermana y Rose.

-Estás se...?

-Estoy segura, gracias Luka. - _interrumpí en seco._

 _Aquel día de otoño maldije el día en que me enamoré de ti Agreste, y hoy te lo confirmo después de cinco años, maldigo el día en el que te conocí._


	2. Para ti Tikki

¡Buenas noches/dias chicos!

Si, ese capitulo es super corto pero tiene su historia tambien, mas que todo es para que conozcan a esta nueva Marinette. Como compensación el viernes o antes voy a subir nuevo capitulo!

Espero que les guste este mini capitulo.

 **Diana Torrealba**

 _Miraculous Ladybug is created by Thomas Astruc, the story is totally mine only._

 _Miraculous Ladybug es creado por Thomas Astruc, la historia es solo mia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.5**

Para ti Tikki,

Han pasado dos meses tras la noticia del compromiso, desde aquel entonces no han habido moros en la costa. Luka está disfrutando su trabajo de medio tiempo como profesor de música, siempre ha dicho que la música existe para entrar en la vida de las personas por eso siempre ha querido ser profesor y me alegra que todo le ha estado saliendo bien, he descubierto que le encantan los niños aunque me lo niegue de frente, al mismo tiempo su banda ha entrado al campeonato internacional de batalla de bandas donde se llevará a cabo en París la semana entrante. No nos hemos visto mucho ya que nuestros horarios no nos han permitido. Paralelo a la universidad soy aprendíz del señor Gabriel Agreste, desde pequeña observó mi potencial como diseñadora. Justo después de la graduación de bachiller me otorgó una beca académica para estudiar en la universidad más prestigiosa de artes en París a cambio de trabajar como su asistente de diseño. Ha sido un honor obtener una beca y la oportunidad de trabajar con un diseñador como el, a pesar de que tenga un petardo como hijo.

Justo ahora estoy sentada en unas escaleras en el Parque Champ de Mars con la vista más hermosa de la Torre Eiffel en busca de inspiración para la próxima colección de verano, durante cada temporada Gabriel me deja diseñar dos prototipos de prendas donde el escoge la mejor y es votada entre los directores de la compañía, justo en la temporada de invierno una de mis gabardinas fue la más votada y la más vendida en la línea, un gran éxito si me preguntas a mi.

Lamento haberte dejado por mucho tiempo sin saber de mí Tikki, no sabes cuánto te extraño y te necesito a mi lado desde que me tocó devolver el miraculous mi vida volvió a la normalidad. Hasta a veces deseo nunca haber derrotado a Hawk Moth, así todavía estuviésemos juntas. No me malinterpretes Tikki mi vida es una maravilla, estoy viviendo mis mejores momentos de la juventud, pero no puedo dejar de recordar combatir contra el mal con Chat Noir y contigo. ¿Puedes creer que todavía no se su identidad? A estas alturas creo que nunca lo sabré... Prometo visitarte a ti y al Maestro Fu más a menudo, últimamente he estado muy ocupada, trataré de hacer espacio en mi horario lo más pronto posible.

No puedo esperar para escuchar como te ha ido con tu nueva portadora, he visto como la nueva Ladybug ha salvado la ciudad varías veces! Dale mis felicitaciones de mi parte, nos vemos pronto.

Con amor,

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	3. La paradoja de Marinette

**_Buenas tardes chicos!_**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda, la semana que viene va a estar fuerte asi que intentare lo posible de subir capitulos, pero espero que disfruen este, aunque no han vito lo peor todavia jeje._**

 ** _Gracias por los reviews! y los follows y favs, me encanta que les este gustando la historia tanto como a mi!_**

 ** _Nos vemos la proxima semana!_**

 ** _Diana Torrealba_**

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug fue creado por Thomas Astruc, la historia es solo mia._**

* * *

 **Capitulo dos**

 ** _La paradoja de Marinette_**

\- ¿Tienes todo arreglado Luka? - _pregunté mientras me acomodaba el arete._

\- Si amor, ya tengo la guitarra, la plumilla, el papeleo... - _pausó pensativo_. - Un segundo, me falta algo más- _se acercó hasta donde estaba depositando un beso_ \- Ahora si estoy listo.

 _Oh, ahí está esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca._

\- Hablaba en serio Luka Lucks- _reí._ \- Pero si realmente estás listo ya es hora de irnos- _miré el reloj asegurándome que teníamos suficiente tiempo para estar puntuales._ _  
_  
 _Durante las vacaciones de verano trabajé para el señor Agreste ahorrando una cantidad de dinero medianamente decente para comprar mi primer carro. La llame Tikki, es un Toyota Corolla rojo, me recuerda mucho a mi kwami. Mis padres insistieron en comprármelo, a pesar de que el negocio ha prosperado tras los años quería comprármelo por mí misma como símbolo de autonomía e independencia._

 _Mientras Luka metía los instrumentos en la maleta trasera recibí una llamada de uno de mis seres más queridos del mundo._ _  
_

\- ¿Aló?

\- ¡Nos vemos en la competencia, no vayas a llegar tarde como siempre Marinette! - _habló la voz en la otra línea._ _  
_  
\- ¡Alya! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Estás en Francia? - _grité de la emoción_

-Por esta semana solamente, hay vacaciones en la universidad y decidimos regresar a verlos. _-contestó eufórica._

 _Después de la graduación Alya y Nino se les otorgó una beca completa para estudiar en New York University, una de las universidades más prestigiadas de comunicación e ingeniería audiovisual en Estados Unidos. Ha sido difícil no tenerla a mi lado este último año, con tanto trabajo y la diferencia de hora nos ha sido un reto el comunicarnos. Sin embargo, cada vez que podemos nos texteamos, sabemos que no es lo mismo, pero es lo que se puede hacer por ahora._

\- ¡No puedo esperar para verlos! - _sonreí de oreja a oreja._ _  
_  
\- ¡Yo tampoco mi bichita! Nos vemos.

\- ¡Adiós!

 _Fin de la llamada._

-Ya está todo listo Marinette, nos vamos. - _comentó Luka mientras se montaba en el asiento del conductor camino a la competencia._ _  
_

 _Alya es la única que sabe mi identidad como Ladybug, antes de retornar el miraculous sabía que tenía una última visita que hacer. Había tomado mi yo-yo enredándolo entre los edificios llegando hasta su departamento, tenía miedo; a pesar de que mi confianza aumenta cuando soy Ladybug se trataba de mi mejor amiga, había una gran posibilidad donde se pudiera sentir traicionada, nos habíamos jurado contarnos todo, y el haberle guardado este secreto tan grande me hacía sentir culpable. Alya es la fan número uno de Ladybug, administraba su blog, iba de reportera en cada batalla, no era fácil. Había tocado su ventana, tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre ser Ladybug hasta que mis aretes comenzaron a titilar, Alya me había advertido que me tenía que ir, pero la hora de destransformame había llegado, justo frente de ella estaba yo en mi forma civil sonriendo. Sorpresa, risas, lágrimas de felicidad describen perfectamente aquella revelación. Mejores amigas como civiles y como superheroínas, el legado de Ladybug y Rena Rouge iba durar parar siempre como nuestra amistad._

\- Después de la competencia ¿Vamos a un restaurante con la banda, Alya y Nino? - _propuse._

\- ¿Quieres ir al BBQ coreano? Abrieron la semana pasada y tiene buenos reviews en el Google Maps- _sugirió Luka._

\- Eso suena perfecto- _puse mi mano en su pierna. -_ Eres un genio.

 _Luka sonrió, aquel día después del anuncio me abrazó con fuerza, cual niño abraza a su oso de peluche favorito, mis lágrimas salieron a la luz sin parar, no por la noticia, sino por él. Lo amo con locura, sin el a mi lado desde aquel otoño tal vez no estuviera acá contando esta historia. Llegó tarde a su primer día de trabajo por mi culpa. Luka me preparó un té de limón y pidió una pizza vegetariana, mi favorita. Rogué para que se fuera a su trabajo a la hora, pero él se rehusó y se quedó a mi lado hasta que me calmara. Le pedí disculpas, Adrien está en el pasado, no lo amo en lo más mínimo, solo que mientras más lo quiero olvidar más aparece en mi vida, creando la idea de creer que sigo enamorada de él, es totalmente injusto._

 _Entre mis pensamientos y debates internos Luka actuó rápidamente librándome de ellos._

 __  
\- Marinette siento que sigues dándole vuelta a lo qué pasó el otro día, no te preocupes, no estoy ni preocupado, ni molesto, te amo más de lo que tú te imaginas y confío plenamente en ti. - _comentó Luka sin despegar los ojos de la vía._ \- Te apuesto que estabas pensando en eso justo ahora, te conozco Mari.

 _Y acertó el muy sabio._

\- Yo también te amo mucho Luka. Pero siento que no te estoy transmitiendo mis sentimientos como te lo mereces, no quiero que en ningún momento pienses que sigo teniendo sentimientos por Agreste. Te amo a ti, y solo a ti. Me agarro de sorpresa el compromiso, tenía meses sin saber de él en las redes sociales. Por fin pensaba que tenía mi vida bajo mi control, pero estaba más lejana de la verdad. Todavía tengo los recuerdos y son muy difíciles de olvidar. - _me dolía el pecho, mis ojos se estaba aguando._

\- Marinette, han pasado cinco años de eso, todos estuvimos ahí para ti, tus amigos, familiares, la psiquiatra. Eres muy fuerte, y más de lo que tú crees. No puedes cambiar ni olvidar el pasado como tú quieres, pero puedes sobreponerte a tus miedos y crecer de tus errores.

 _Ahora como pueden observar, Luka fue el portador del miraculous de la serpiente, por su gran sabiduría._ _  
_  
\- Nadie me entiende como tú. Gracias por estar a mi lado Luka- _contesté secándome las lágrimas que recorrían por mis mejillas._

\- ¿Yo y a cuantos más le dices eso?- _se hecha a reír._ _  
_  
\- Vaya que eres tonto _\- comencé a reírme a carcajadas, vi la entrada del estadio después del semáforo._ \- Ya estamos llegando, ¿Nervioso?

\- Nunca he estado más nervioso...- _dijo vacilante_.- Bueno, no supera el momento que lo hicimos por primera vez- comentó a carcajadas con sonrojo extremo.

\- Cero seriedad como siempre.- _volteé los ojos mientras me reía._

 _Juleka, Rose, Iván y Luka seguían en la misma banda, con el paso de los años el nombre de la banda cambió a "Remember Juliet" Tras la repentina desaparición de Adrien, Nate llego como el nuevo tecladista. La banda siempre fue la vía de escape para todos, cada domingo se reunían en casa de Juleka y Luka para practicar. Se vio el fruto de sus esfuerzos cuando empezaron a ganar todas las competencias, y ahora con mucho orgullo representan a Francia en casa._ _  
_  
 _Nos bajamos del carro, saludé a los integrantes de la banda y ayudé a Luka a subir todo lo que necesitaba para el backstage. De regreso a la arena tratando de buscar mi puesto sentí a alguien abrazarme por detrás._

\- ¡Pero mira este bichito tan enorme que atrapé!

 _Voltee y automáticamente la abracé con fuerza, por fin estaba conmigo nuevamente, abracé a Nino con el mismo cariño._

\- ¿Como están chicos?

\- Amazing!- _contestaron en unísono._

\- Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte a ti cómo has estado últimamente, entre toda la polémica de Adrien cada vez es más fuerte que el anterior.- _preguntó Alya agarrándome de las manos._ _  
_  
\- Si te refieres al compromiso, me resbala por completo.- _Torcí los ojos_.

\- Creo que todavía no lo sabe.- _susurró Nino a Alya, pero lo dijo suficientemente alto para que alcanzara a escuchar._

\- ¿Me he perdido de algo más? - _pregunte incrédula_.- No he prendido la televisión desde aquel entonces.

\- Pues mira Marinette, el está acá en París, de quedará hasta el principio de otoño mientras debuta su línea de ropa acá en París.

 _Otra bomba más para mi vida, escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, había una gran posibilidad de tener que verlo después de todo lo qué pasó entre nosotros, nunca hubiera sabido que tenía que enfrentar el pasado en un futuro inmediato, no estoy lista._

-No quiero que te alarmes Marinette, recuerda que tú ya no eres la misma de antes.- Alya me miró a los ojos- Tú puedes con esto y más.

-Ambos la pasaron mal Marinette, espero que sepas que no fuiste la única que sufrió, espero que se puedan reconciliar- _comentó Nino tratando de arreglar la situación pero sólo consiguió el desapruebo de Alya._

 _Nino no te culpo por pensar que estoy sobreactuando, pero no te puedes imaginar lo que sentí. Respeto tu posición y me encanta que seas su mejor amigo y a pesar de las adversidades sigues apoyándolo, pero no sabes ni la mitad de lo que me hizo Adrien, de todas las mentiras y ilusiones que creó y dejó al aire en un futuro que sabía que no iba a suceder nunca, Adrien tiene muchas cuentas pendientes conmigo y se las haré pagar a como dé lugar._


	4. Meeting with the devil part I

_Hola buenas noches chicos! Subiendo capitulo desde la universidad, como esta semana esta fuerte decidi subirles el capitulo ahora._

 _Disfrute mucho escribiendo este capitulo, sobretodo el siguiente, ya veran jejeje._

 _Espero que les guste como siempre, gracias por los reviews, follows y favs! Son los mejores._

 _Feliz Halloween chicos, me voy a disfrazar de Chat Noir, jejeje._

 _Tuve que resubir el capitulo, me di cuenta de los errores ortograficos y mi instinto de escritora me dijo que lo arreglara._

 ** _Miraculous fue creado por el asombroso Thomas Astruc y los personajes son creados por el, la historia es mia._**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 ** _Meeting with the devil_**

 ** _Parte I_**

 _"Remember Juliet" terminó de segundo lugar contra Alemania con un marcador de 50-49. Ganando treinta y cinco mil euros en total, siete mil euros correspondiéndole a Luka. Todo ese dinero fue directo a nuestra cuenta compartida para nuestros futuros planes. Para celebrar fuimos al BBQ coreano con la banda, Alya y Nino._

 _Charlamos, cantamos, algunos se fueron con todo con las cervezas haciendo la velada más graciosa. Extrañaba estas salidas nocturnas con mis amigos, la amistad es un lujo. Alya me dió la noticia del reencuentro con nuestra clase el próximo viernes, aumentando las posibilidades de mi reencuentro con Agreste después del incidente hace cinco años. Aunque estemos en la misma habitación no significa que tenga que establecer cualquier tipo de diálogo con él._

\- ¿Marinette, que te pareció la velada? - _Preguntó Luka mientras se acostaba al lado izquierdo de la cama, llevaba el pecho descubierto con unos shorts para dormir._

\- Una divinidad la comida, el mini karaoke, el ambiente en sí estuvo espectacular. - _sonreí mientras le besaba la mejilla_. -Me gustaría terminar lo que empezamos hace unas semanas. - _propuse con picardía, mis dedos paseaban por su abdomen_.

\- Una propuesta tentadora a la que no me puedo negar.

 _Aquellos ojos azules hipnotizaban cada gota de mi ser, un deseo indescriptible poseía mi cuerpo al besarlo, el sentir su piel contra la mía hacía de mi codicia el peor pecado. Mi cuerpo y alma tenían dueño aquella noche de pasión, te deseo, te quiero a mi lado para siempre Luka Couffaine._  
 _  
_ _Lunes por la mañana llega acompañado de un sol incandescente, no tenía clases en la universidad pero tenía que trabajar en mis bocetos para la colección veraniega de la línea del señor Agreste. Todavía no se ha anunciado la fecha oficial pero siempre me gusta tener ideas preliminares. Luka se ha ido al trabajo dejándome el desayuno hecho en la mesa._

 _Desde la habitación se podía escuchar el tono de llamada de mi celular._

\- Buenos días Marinette.

 _Que voz más característica._

\- Buenos días Sr. Agreste.

-Sabes, cada vez que usas señor me haces sentir más viejo- _ríe._

\- Tengo que darle el respeto que se merece.- _reí de vuelta._

\- Como más cómoda te sientas, sabes que eres parte de la familia.

\- Muchas gracias Sr. Agreste es un honor.

\- Te llamo porque te necesito en dos horas en la oficina, hoy es la reunión con el comité de directores acerca de la línea veraniega, hay varios cambios y te necesito presente.

\- Ahí estaré, gracias por su invitación.

\- Te espero.

 _Fin de la llamada._

 _Grité, salté y me caí de la emoción. Nunca había sido invitada a una reunión de directores, las personas más importantes de la compañía estarán presente, ¿Porqué a mí? Me siento tan halagada ¡No puedo esperar!_

\- Necesito arreglarme... Ya sé, voy a poner ese vestido rojo cuello alto- _dije en voz alta._

 _La mitad de mi ropa está en casa de mis padres y la otra mitad aquí en el apartamento de Luka. Ese vestido en particular está en casa de mis padres. Decidí ir a por él, tomé mi cartera y llaves del carro dejando una nota en la nevera para Luka diciendo que probablemente iba a llegar tarde y agradeciendo el desayuno._ _Maneje hasta la casa de mis padres, corriendo a todo vapor ya que tenía el tiempo medido, agarré el vestido combinándolo con unos tacones de plataforma, soltándome el cabello me hice unos rulo con la rizadora._

\- Mi amor ¿A dónde vas con estas pintas tan bellas?- _preguntó mi mamá acercándose para ayudarme con el cabello._

\- El señor Agreste me llamó esta mañana, debo estar presente en la reunión ejecutiva de directores para hablar del próximo lanzamiento de su línea de ropa veraniega.

\- Me alegra que el Sr. Agreste esté reconociendo tu talento- _me miraba de pies a cabeza_.- Llévale macarrones como agradecimiento.  
 _  
_ _Recibí un cálido beso en la frente._

\- Anda, que se te puede hacer tarde.

\- Gracias mamá, les avisaré como me fue- _devolví el beso._ \- Nos vemos después.

 _Tomé mi cartera, los macarrones y manejé hasta la oficina central del Sr. Agreste. Mis piernas y manos sudaban, muchos quisieran tener esta oportunidad. Y saber que esto es tan importante, mis posibilidades de arruinarlo de cualquier manera aumentan drásticamente._

 _Puse pie firme frente del edificio de vidrio, es tan alto que perdí la cuenta de los pisos en segundos. En la recepción me quede observando los cuadros de las líneas de ropa de las temporadas anteriores._

\- Que bueno verte Marinette, gracias por venir.

\- Al contrario, muchas gracias por dejarme participar en esta reunión tan importarte. Mi madre le ha hecho unos macarrones- _le extendí la caja de macarrones._

\- Me los comeré con mi esposa, dale mis cariños a Sabine- _llamó al asistente para que le llevara los macarrones a su oficina_ \- ¿ Lista?

\- Nací lista- _contesté segura._

 _Mentí, estoy que me orino acá mismo._

 _Tomamos el elevador hasta el décimo piso que básicamente consistía en varias salas de conferencias. Llegó la hora, entramos a la sala del comité de directores, había tanta gente importante, todas sus miradas posaban en mí, intrigados de saber quién era, me sentía como un pescado en un tanque lleno de tiburones, fui a mi puesto correspondiente indicado por Gabriel Agreste y exhalé._

\- Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, soy la aprendiz del Sr. Agreste, es un placer de conocerlos.

 _Todos rieron y sonrieron, estaba confundida ¿Dije algo gracioso?_

\- ¡Por supuesto que te conocemos Marinette!- _Dijo una de las directoras con una sonrisa._

\- Tus diseños son los más vendidos- _agregó un señor mayor de edad, quien era otro director de la compañía._

\- Nos alegra por fin conocerte.- _añadió otro director._

 _Todos estos halagos calmó mis mareas, no me esperaba tanta euforia de su parte, el ambiente ya no se sentía atemorizante, a cada lado que volteaba había gente con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, hasta sentía que la silla vacía me sonreía más que nadie._ _  
_  
\- Ya como Marinette se presentó la reunión entra en sesión.- _Gabriel tomó el control de la reunión mientras yo tomaba asiento.-_ Para este próximo verano el foco principal de la línea serán los traje de baños, las ventas del año pasado no fueron los mejores. El motivo principal era que carecíamos de la opinión de los jóvenes, nos dejamos llevar por nuestra moda que al parecer es bastante anticuada...  
 _  
_ _Todos ríen._

\- ... Por eso este año quiero que tú Marinette hagas los diseños de los trajes de baño para esta próxima temporada.

 _No puede ser, ¿Yo la encargada de los trajes de baño? Esto es un sueño._

 _Todos aplauden._

\- Es un trabajo muy importante Marinette- añadió Gabriel mirándome- Por eso te he escogido como uno de los diseñadores.

 _¿Hay más diseñadores? ¡Que emoción!_

\- Como sabrán mi hijo Adrien Agreste está temporalmente en Paris para debutar su firma de moda en Francia...

 _ **Oh no.**_

\- ... Y hemos llegado a un acuerdo donde nuestras firmas trabajarán juntas para este próximo lanzamiento veraniego...  
 _ **  
**_ _ **Por favor no.**_

\- ... Esta era su parte del guion, pero como pueden ver aquella silla vacía está tarde y no se molestó en llamar.

 _ **Que alguien me mate.**_ _ **  
**_

 _Pisadas largas se escuchaban desde el pasillo anunciando su entrada desplomando la puerta se encontraba aquel chico responsable de todas mis miserias, Adrien Agreste. Sentí nauseas extremas, mi corazón salía de mi pecho obstruyendo mi respiración, cada músculo de mi cuerpo ardía, era como si me desintegrara de cuerpo y alma._

\- Llegas tarde Adrien- _anunció Gabriel con voz firme y brazos cruzados_.

\- Lo lamento padre, se complicaron las cosas en casa- _se excusó mientras tomaba asiento_.- ¿Estoy muy tarde?

\- Lo suficientemente tarde, ya he hecho el anuncio.  
 _  
_ _Se para de su silla y aclara su garganta._

\- Lamento la demora, no hay excusa. Ya se han enterado por mi padre sobre la colaboración para esta línea veraniega y quiero agradecerles por esta oportunidad que se me ha otorgado- _su miraba paseaba por toda la sala._  
 _  
_ _Nuestras miradas se reencontraron después de años, la misma inocencia permanecía en el brillo de sus ojos, su niño interno permanecía ahí dentro de él, el Adrien que ame seguía ahí._ _  
_  
\- Disculpa, eres la diseñadora nueva, ¿no? ¡Un placer de conocerte! Soy Adrien Agreste.

\- Me parece extraño que no la reconozcas Adrien- _comentó su padre con confusión._

\- ¿Se supone que la conozco?- _Me examino de arriba a abajo sin ningún resultado.-_ Disculpa mi memoria es muy mala, si me dices tu nombre te reconoceré.

 _Nunca me he sentido tan humillada en mi vida, el demonio que recuerdo con tanta viveza todos los días no es capaz de reconocerme, mientras vivía en tortura rutinaria el solo borró todas sus malas memorias con un solo click como las computadoras. Después de cinco años vienes con tus dos cojones bien puestos a escupirme en toda mi cara otra vez, porque no tuviste suficiente con la primera ¿no? Pues no cometo los mismo errores dos veces._ _  
_  
 _Con todo mi coraje me levante de la silla quedando a su nivel, el ambiente se tornó tenso, extendí mi brazo para ofrecer el apretón de manos que él aceptó sin dudas, mi mirada agridulce perforó su sonrisa en segundos, este será el día que maldigas mi existencia._

\- _con mi sonrisa más cínica comencé a apretar su mano con toda mi fuerza_.- Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, cuanto tiempo sin vernos Adrien.

 _Su sonrisa se desvaneció en segundos transformándose en una rabia descomunal, su mirada eran balas que disparaban dentro de mi alma, estaba molesto. Su odio era reciproco, nuestra ira era mutua._ _  
_  
\- Cinco años sin saber nada de ti Marinette, que **agradable** sorpresa- _detestaba mi presencia._ \- Cuida de mí en este proyecto.

\- Igualmente.

 _Quien diría que éramos el demonio de nuestros pasados, y que este sería el comienzo de mi mejor pesadilla._


End file.
